


L is for line

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: A chance meeting in the Starbucks line.





	L is for line

The line at Starbucks was ridiculous. Shuri couldn't believe that she had a one-month outreach program in New York City and the closest Starbucks didn't have mobile ordering.

She started to compose a tweet with the right balance of salt and cleverness before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi!" said the bright-faced boy behind her. "Sorry, I just, I mean, I know who you are."

Shuri raised her eyebrows. Peter Parker. "I could say the same of you," she said, as he blurted, "I'm a huge fan."

"Really?" they said simultaneously.

The line didn't seem so ridiculous anymore.


End file.
